VERTIGO
by scottsman
Summary: the Darlings take their first trip to neverland and find that Wendy seems to have found her happily ever after. but what happens when a jealous rival creates an evil clone of her beloved Peter? sequel to The Book of Dreams


Chapter 1

George and Mary Darling looked around themselves in wide-eyed wonder. The ship rose through the clouds and made for the stars. Suddenly the second star to the right seemed to open into a corridor. The ship accelerated as it entered the starry corridor and was soon going at three times the speed that it was moving a minute ago. The ship emerged from the corridor and settled into the waters of the sea as it approached the sparkling shore before it. It turned into a small cove and came to rest next to a hidden wharf.

The trip was almost too wondrous to believe. It dwarfed the shock they had received when the stepped on board the ship and found that their skipper was a boy named Tike who didn't looked to be more that ten years old.

They now stepped onto the Warf and headed up the path the boy had pointed out to them. When they reached to top of the hill they were looking at the largest oak tree they had ever seen. As they circled they found a passage way that led down into a cave at the base of the tree. The cave was lit by glowing crystals. At the back of the little cave they spotted a door. George looked at his wife,

"Well Mary," he said, "this is what she said to look for." They approached the door and knocked. A Little girl that appeared to be about five or six with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"We're looking for our daughter Wendy," said the Darlings feeling a little flustered. The girl brightened

"Mother told us to expect you," she said, "Come in." George and Mary exchanged bewildered looks as they entered the house and silently mouthed the word "mother?!" the girl led then into the main room of the dwelling which turned out to be a rather good sized house complete with kitchen.

13 year-old Wendy was in the Living room, which apparently was the center of the home as it had five doorways two on either side of the room and the doorway that the darlings were standing in. Wendy, Barefoot and Clad in her night shirt sat quietly in her rocking chair by the fire place sewing on a shirt by the light of the fire. She looked up when her parents entered the room. They only thing that looked out of place about the whole scene was the sword that was sticking in the floor next to the rocking chair

"Mother, Father," she said Laying aside her sewing and standing up to meet them, "I'm glad to see you! I hope that your journey was a pleasant one."

"Incredible is more like it," said George Darling as he hugged his daughter. They all sat down again after Wendy and showed then to the guest room, then Wendy sat down and once again picked up her sewing. Just then the little girl that had let Mr. and Mrs. Darling in came bouncing into the room and up to Wendy.

"Mother," she said, "is J.J.'s shirt fixed yet?

"Almost," Said Wendy, "Just a Few more stitches." Wendy looked up at her parents

"Mother, Father," she said Motioning to the little girl, "This is Jen-Jen."

"Hello, Jen-Jen," they said.

"Hello again," said Jen-Jen.

"Jen-Jen," said Wendy, "I'll need the big pot to cook supper tonight, would you go into the kitchen and find it for me?" Jen-Jen nodded and skipped off to the kitchen.

"Where's Peter," asked Mary Darling

"He's out taking one last look about before calling it a day," Replied Wendy, "With that new pirate captain, Bloody Sylvia Skull lurking about one cannot be too careful these days." Wendy suddenly paused in mid-conversation and tilted her head as though she was listening to something. George and Mary Darling looked from their daughter's face down to her hand. She first extended one finger then two then three. Once she had done this, Wendy reached into to her sowing basket and lifted out the top tray with her thread and needles revealing a false bottom. Under the false bottom, the basket was filled with what appeared to be four inch long metal spikes. Wendy counted out three of these spikes and hid them in the palm of her left hand, then, she returned to her sewing.

A few seconds of silence passed. Just as her parents were about to ask Wendy about those spikes the door was suddenly kicked open, and in charged Noodler and a couple of his men.

"We've found Pan's hideout," gloated Noodler, he leered down and Wendy who never missed a stitch, "and we found Pan's lady." George and Mary Jumped up to protect their daughter but were grabbed by Noodler's men.

"Come on Wendy Pan," Noodler growled, "you either come with us or your parents will drop in on Davey Jones!" Wendy calmly laid her sewing aside and stood up. She smiled at Noodler and suddenly kicked him hard in the stomach. When he doubled over she took grabbed two of the hidden spikes and let them fly straight into the necks of the pirates holding her parents. The two pirates slumped to the ground. Noodler got his wind back and drew his sword Wendy grabbed her sword and with one move sent Noodler's sword straight up into the air were it stuck into one of the rafters. With his men down and his weapons gone Noodler lost his Nerve and bolted he had barely made it to the door when Wendy's third spike hit him in the back of the neck.

Wendy's Parents looked first at Wendy then and the unconscious pirates on the floor. As if reading their thoughts Wendy said,

"Don't worry, those Darts were only coated with a sleep agent, in a couple of hours when they wake up they'll have no memory of this place or how they got here." No sooner had the said that than peter and the lost boys arrived. Peter was laughing as he came through the door. The laughter disappeared when the saw the pirates.

Peter rushed to Wendy's side.

"Wendy-Bird, are you okay, What happened?"

"I'm fine peter," said Wendy with a grin, "Noodler and his pirates tried to play rough but they were out of their league. I had a good teacher." Peter grinned, leaned down and kissed Wendy's cheek then he turned the lost boys.

"Boys, Get rid of this mess," he said motioning to the unconscious pirates. The lost boys grabbed the unconscious pirates and being strong for their size dragged them out the door

"Well," said Captain Skull, "I'm waiting for an explanation?!"

"I-I don't know what happened," stammered Noodler, "I just remember going out to find Pan, and then waking up on the beach!"

"Blunderer," yelled Captain Skull, "you let him get the better of you again!!!" she turned and stormed over to the railing. Bloody Sylvia Skull, though young in age had made herself feared among Pirates . she had jet black hair and blue eyes and most men would consider her desirable.

"What does Wendy have to offer Pan, that I don't," she scoffed, "I should be the one that sleeps in his arms and in his bed ever night. With his knowledge of Neverland's secrets and my Pirate army we could have the world on its knees to us!!" she turned and looked toward the shore.

"You will be mine Pan, one way or the other!!"


End file.
